


5 ways to say i love you

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: lee chan was just pure stupid sometimes.note the sometimes because it seems like his stupidity only shows with this person.; or where chan is huge ball of mess but gets a lot more messy when kwon soonyoung was involved.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 63





	5 ways to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyoooo!!! this is just pure creation from my lack of sleep and how i saw this clip of soonchan on twt and just decided to mess up my sleeping schedule.
> 
> either ways,  
> ENJOY!!!

_**[ 1 s t w a y ]:** _

_pure stupidity._

that is chan right at this moment as he picks up his broken phone from the ground.

_great! it's damn broken, lee chan_

“why exactly did you throw it?”

chan isn't suppose to hate his seokmin hyung for asking an innocent question but he really doesn't want to rethink it right now, right after the embarrassment that just happened.

you see chan was minding his own business as usual, it was practice break as he stood up and went to one of the speaker where his phone was placed, he did stuff normally like a normal person would but just as he was about to come back to where he was sitting before, he was approached

and it wasn't anything special, just one of his hyungs of course, what's so wrong about that to the point you'll throw your phone to the ground for no apparent reason?

_well it was kwon soonyoung_

it wasn't a surprise to say chan admired his unit leader and how much of a good hyung he is to him, but it was terrifying everytime he heard his heart beat so fast... because it wasn't normal, his heart shouldn't feel like this for someone like one of his hyungs.

but it was too late to shut his heart up.

because just as he looks up to his hyung, the bright smile and the messy hair matching with the bright eyes that looks back at him, he realized something and damn how much he hated that his heart did a flip and it felt normal to him now.

and just from everything, without even a word, _he throws his phone to the ground._

matching with the gasp as he looks at what he had done with the device that was now smashed on the ground, probably broken from the way chan threw it, and chan made the stupidest decision and look back up at the reason why that just happened.

and he saw him.

but he was shining, from the room's light he looked flawless and chan realized

_he's in love. he's in love with kwon soonyoung._

“chan your phone!” soonyoung looked at the broken phone on the ground with a shocked expression, the members close to them looking over at the scene.

“what happened?” seungcheol made his way looking at the two before looking at the ground and seeing the phone “why is your phone on the ground, chan?”

_he's in love with his hyung, not just any human but the one that basically raised him._

“did chan's brain came along with the phone? because both looks broken” and at this point chan would've cursed and chased his seungkwan hyung already but his heart held his body, controlling his feet from moving.

_he's in love, oh god he's in love._

_**[ 2 n d w a y ]:** _

after the phone accident, chan almost couldn't take it everytime he was with the older, but that seemed really impossible.

and he thinks he really lost it when it was soonyoung who bought him a new screen saver with a _'super strong, no drop could break it'_ phone case, and the phone case was matching with the older's too and it just absolutely made chan crazy.

but what chan shouldn't have done is trying cook while soonyoung was there, because mixing stupidity, being unlucky and cooking together doesn't really match well, so when chan cracked one damn egg into the pan and a newly woken up soonyoung, with messy hair and puffy cheeks, walked into the kitchen, chan knew he was about to do something he's gonna regret.

at first it looked all fine, like he was left alone by the charm of stupidity for awhile, but when his naturally affectionate hyung came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, chan's brain went hostile.

he felt like he was the one being fried and not the egg on the pan, it also didn't help that chan was just wearing shorts so he absolutely felt soonyoung's pajama rubbing on his legs and just the warmth of the older wrapping around him.

and as much as he loves it and is almost used to it, his brain still failed to associate it as platonic, and made chan's body just completely panic, so when chan muttered to the older about the food being ready and the older finally lets go of him, he quickly grabbed plates.

and plates mixing in with chan wasn't really a perfect fit, hell anything breakable isn't a perfect fit for panicked chan so as expected, his brain mulfuctioned as the older sat on one of the stools, taking sight of him again, chan dropped one of the plates, making him and the older jump at the sound.

“whoa chan are you okay?” chan didn't notice his shaking hands and why it was shaking was also unknown as the older stands up to grab a broom to clean it off.

chan felt himself grow embarrassed, his face felt a lot hotter and he felt his hands trembling and he just wants to jump out of his skin at that moment.

chan also didn't realize that he was just about to step on the broken pieces of the plates until a hand on his wrist snapped him out of his trance again, a worried soonyoung held into his wrist as chan looks at him.

“chan you'll hurt yourself, just go and sit on the counter and i'll clean this up” and chan was about to protest, wanting to be the one cleaning up the mess that he made, but the other knew him way too well that he immediately gave him a strict look making the younger sit down on the counter top watching the older clean up the broken plate.

“you shouldn't be cooking and stuff when you're still half awake, you could seriously get hurt if you're not careful” and chan wanted to cry in frustration because the other latter doesn't know what he's doing to him.

“but really i was fine, just lost balance a bit–”

“no buts, you can seriously get hurt if you do it like that again, good thing your trusty hyung is here, huh?” the older held a smile to reassure chan that it was okay.

but again chan wanted to cry.

the older had no idea, and chan was just helplessly falling deeper for him.

_**[ 3 r d w a y ]:** _

“i noticed that a plate is missing–”

chan spitted out the coffee he was drinking as hansol patted his back as he coughs.

“first of all yuck, chan what the hell, and two the plate that was missing is jeonghan hyung's favorite so he kinda freaked out”

seokmin rests his hand on the table and told chan about how jeonghan was trying to find the missing plate and how many times he had interrogated some of the members about the plate chan broke because of his stupid feelings.

“he asked me right as i came out of the bathroom and i accidentally threw my toothbrush at him” and that made hansol laugh to the point that he was punching chan's arm over and over.

“does hyung really love that plate?” chan sips his coffee that was surely too sweet as he tries to cover up his light nervousness from the topic.

“it was bought by seungcheol hyung, it had a swan on it and hyung absolutely was so smitten over the fact that cheol hyung said that he reminded him of a swan because of hyung's beauty” hansol explained and chan took more sips as to prove that he was innocent.

“but cheol hyung already calmed him down about it and told him he would buy a new set of it and hyung seems satisfied with that” and with seokmin's shrug chan's heart felt more relaxed again.

chan reached over again for his coffee to take a sip and realized it was empty, “that was my coffee, chan.” and with that chan smiled awkwardly, standing up to get a cup of it again to give back to hansol.

and glad to say that he successfully got there without anything breaking or something weird happening and he filled the cup with coffee again, ready to get back to the table.

“chan i was just trying to find you–” _kwon freaking soonyoung, oh god no_

and just with a gasp chan tilted the cup to the point that it spilled all over soonyoung's pants and white shoes and was he so happy for doing that _(mark the sarcasm)._

“–for another practice” the older looked down onto his shoes, the once clean shoes were now stained with coffee and the black joggers was also wet with the drink.

“i am so sorry! oh god hyung” chan didn't know why he was bowing to his hyung or why he felt more nervous than any of the time he messed with his other hyungs.

soonyoung's face looked shocked and a little bit confuse, to which chan got alarmingly scared of because of how calm he was.

“i'll wash it when we get to the dorm hyung, i'm so sorry!” and chan was almost crying, he didn't know why but he was close to tears. how many times does he need to mess things up with his hyung that he fell in love with.

“chan, i-it's fine, honestly just–” chan got scared as soonyoung sighs “–maybe you need rest just a for a little while, you seem weird for awhile now...”

he noticed. _he freaking noticed._

and again chan wanted to just scream and cry because he's already out of luck of making his hyung return his feelings but also he found him weird. _weird!_

“i'll get going now chan... maybe just go home and rest if you wanna” and maybe it was the weird smile he gave that crushed chan or the view of the other walking away, but either way he was messed up.

in all sorts of way.

_**[ 4 t h w a y ]:** _

the beach.

the beach is always fun, especially with your friends or family and to chan it was an easy place to relax and just have fun, like build sandcastles and play in the water but sadly chan can't do it because of the weird feeling of being awkward around someone, someone you particularly like more than a hyung and is probably one of the bestest things in chan's life.

it was seungcheol's idea for the boys to take a break, because they had been on a tight schedule recently and is drained from all of it (or maybe soonyoung told seungcheol about chan acting weird and this is a way for chan to rest, atleast that's what chan thinks)

so here is chan, playing a sport he isn't even good at or doesn't even know that rules of it, it was beach volleyball and seungkwan of course made him join.

don't get chan wrong, he did know the simple things like serving, receiving and all of those stuff but in over all he just wasn't really into the sport like the others are, but either way he just joined because maybe this will clear his mind up for a bit.

and it did! surprisingly it did, chan didn't think of the older as they were playing, he heard his voice time to time and he doesn't know if it's because soonyoung was really there or he was just going crazy but either way he was doing just fine with it.

until of course he messes up.

you see they changed sides of the court as they get into another set, and this time joshua's team was facing the clear way, while chan's team was facing their hut, where the other members that are not in the game are resting and chan almost didn't want to do it because the chances of soonyoung appearing is huge, much larger than chan not messing up more likely.

and for some reason it was chan's turn to serve the ball and it was fine and all, he knew how to do that, it may not be amazing but it was just okay but what wasn't okay is that as he is about to serve the ball his eyes catched soonyoung walking over at the back of joshua's team, causing chan to hit the ball not on the other team's direction.

_but soonyoung's direction_

and before the ball could land he catches soonyoung's eyes and just as it hits the other latter straight on the head,and what made it worse was that it was normal to the other members but to him it made stuff way worse.

like before chan bowed and apologized to the older which ended up with the older, again, shrugging him off but what made it worse was soonyoung's last words.

“at this point i don't know if something's wrong with me or is it just you”

and it may mean something else but all if did was the same thing,,, _crush chan's heart._

_**\+ f i n a l w a y**_

as soon as they got home after the whole week of suffering for chan, the younger immediately went to the practice rooms to dance his little heart out, frustrations all released by the dance, making his heart lighter than the weight it was before.

but it seems like he just can't catch a break.

as he dances to a random song from his playlist, the door of the room opens revealing a kwon soonyoung looking to want to do the same thing chan is doing at the moment.

and for some reason his phone's music logged, stopping chan and making him face the older who is at the door with a blank face.

“hyung–” “just tell me what's wrong chan?”

chan felt his heart in his throat as he gulps down the feeling, looking at the floor and finding it much more interesting now.

“nothing's wrong hyung, everything happening is just accidents–”

chan's words gets cut off as soonyoung walks closer “accidents my ass! it just seems like you're uncomfortable with me, like you're avoiding me, like you're afraid of me–”

chan taps his foot on the floor, a sign of nervousness from the older's words

“–you keep on spacing out when you're with me, you get tense and you do all these things and you apologize like the world is mad at you for it! chan what the hell is wrong? cause i certainly do not know”

and chan's walls break, tears slowly falling, it was just small but the drops were enough for the older to see, stepping closer.

“hyung, i-i just–

_i fell for you, okay!?”_

chan felt his breathing being heavy as the air swallows him full, not taking notice of the older stepping more closer to him.

“i love you more than i should've, and i don't know why everytime you're there everything i do gets messed up when all i wanna do is say i love you!” and that's it, chan felt the air swallow him whole as he looks down again.

“breaking your phone in front of me was an i love you?” 

chan looked up at the older as he takes a step back and older takes another step closer.

“breaking jeonghan hyung's favorite plate was an i love you?”

_step back. one step closer._

“spilling coffee on me was an i love you?”

_step back. one step closer._

“hitting me with a volleyball was an i love you?”

chan feels the cool glass of the mirror behind his back as soonyoung corners him in the corner, face closer than before, he can feel the older's breathe on his lips.

“was all of those an i love you?”

chan looks down “supposed to be, but–”

“do you think all of those were enough for me to get what you were feeling? huh?”

“no but–”

“then tell me. tell me the exact way.”

chan closes his eyes “i love you...”

and he felt a pair of lips on his and he thinks he's dreaming but once he opened his eyes there he was, kwon soonyoung with his smiling glory.

and chan was about to speak when soonyoung dropped his phone

“i love you too, channie”

maybe his stupidity isn't that bad at all.

_\+ 1_

_“you broke your phone too?”_

_“long story hyung...”_

_jeonghan looked over at seungcheol as he questions the two_

_“also hannie hyung i wanna tell you something...”_

_“hmm?”_

_and just as that seungkwan broke into the room looking knowing as ever_

_“JEONGHAN HYUNG CHAN BROKE THE PLATE!”_

_“oh that's– wAIT WHAT?”_

_“love, calm down, these two just got together we should be happy–”_

_“LEE JUNG CHAN EXPLAIN!”_

**Author's Note:**

> jeongcheol is also mentioned a bit here hehe,  
> hope y'all enjoyed that and now i need to nap jsljskjsksjskjsk.


End file.
